


it's quiet here

by tincanspaceship



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Flirting, Lots of cuddles, Microfic, Some of that too, philippa wasn't eaten, ripper makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincanspaceship/pseuds/tincanspaceship
Summary: Michael needs quiet and also her Philippa.





	it's quiet here

Michael strokes her fingers through Philippa's hair lazily, the weight of her head on her shoulder a fixture.

"I missed this, Michael," Philippa mumbles, her cheek pressed against Michael's collarbone. Her fingers are carefully tracing patterns down Michael's ribs.

"Let me check. We're in a different dimension."

"Mmhm," Philippa hums, gracefully curled up in Michael's arms.

"You've been alive for over a year in a variety of prison ships."

"Yeah."

"And you think you might be dead now," Michael states, incredulous.

"I hit my head really hard," Philippa groans.

"And you formulated an escape plan."

"Took a while."

"And we're cuddling."

"Because I love you. And because I miss you. And I miss my old hair and actual biceps and a not-ripped uniform." Philippa kisses along Michael's jawline.

"Also, I blacked out on the bridge," Michael points, shuffling around to accommodate Philippa.

"Stop. Enjoy this--" Philippa gestures harshly at the endless grey suspending them "--and stop trying to be logical. You know love isn't." Michael smiles.

"I know." The silence holds for a beat, the release a tension in itself."At least it's quiet here, my darling." The words slip from Michael's mouth like smooth stones.

"And beautiful, a little bit. There is something to be said about mist." Pebbles of water have collected in Michael's curls, gleaming off an unspecified light source. The sight is a welcome one.

"There is," Michael affirms. She tightens her grip, almost imperceptibly, to pull her closer to Philippa. "Sometimes the absolute of space makes me forget how to see beauty in things other than supernovas."

"I always found you the most beautiful when you were looking at stars," Philippa muses.

"You mean when I looked at you?" Michael grins. Philippa chokes.

" _Michael!_ " Philippa protests, her cheeks pink.

"I can't compliment my wife? I--" Michael continues to say a phrase in rather questionable Greek, which Philippa's rather rusty Greek manages to decipher in a matter of seconds.

"'I'd rather see _your_ lovelystep, _your_ sparkling glance and _your_ face than gaze on all the troops in Lydia in their chariots and glittering armor.' Of course, Michael," Philippa sighs. Michael is positively beaming.

"I've waited a year to say that."

"Hm." Philippa smiles faintly. "I think we're leaving this dimension, Michael, just now," she mumbles. Michael feels the scratching in her mind, the way her brain is filling with cotton balls, the way her limbs feel non-existent.

"I love you, Philippa, and I swear I'll find you."

"I know, my love," Philippa whispers, as they flash into dark.

 

Michael wakes with a gasp in a thick fog of spores, the cool floor of the drive against her legs, a surprisingly soft Ripper curled around her, and a more fragile but still wholly tangible weight against her, a fully formed and completely _alive_ Philippa, smiling into her wife's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry fragment cited is Fragment 16 of Sappho's poems.


End file.
